mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Emoink15
'Armys' In the MK series there are multiple armys like shoa khan's army, Sub-Zero's Lin Quie and Scorpion's undead. i reakon a soldier from each army should be playable Emoink15 23:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Scorpion Saying I relised the other day when i was playing MK armageddon that scorpion says "come here" I'm Relly Confused why is this?﻿ You really have no idea what he means. ------------------------------XV DEaD ShOT xV 07:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) MKA Lin Quie Raid In MKA Konquest Noob and Smoke ambush the Lin Quie temple (which﻿ origenally belonged to Tavens Mother) Taven (you) Helps rid the ambush and Noob and Smoke "Fade into the shadows" Those this make Taven and Sub-Zero allies? ﻿ ﻿ noob saibot ps2 controls for his fatality in mk deception sorry i dont have his ps2 controls for his fatality in mk deception chat room ok character customisation yes and i think it needs 2 be in the next game Scorpion's Avatar I got it from Google. Just typed in Scorpion and it appeard. Emperor Scorpion 00:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Page You use Blog Posts for those things. You are warned. 02:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) to answer you question its back forward back forward circle Kabalfan620 05:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pony boy? Is that supposed to be an insult? And no thanks, I don't feel like chatting right now. Kapodaco! 05:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You're unbanned from the chat. But don't act up again, got it Emo kid? --ByakuyaTALK 18:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Scorpion vs. Noob WITHOUT SCORPION THEIR WOULD BE NO NOOB! Scorpion killed Bi-Han because the Lin Kuei assasinated his family. Then Quan Chi recerected Bi-Han and made him into Noob Saibot! Emperor Scorpion 23:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Finaly! someone who likes Sektor!!! Emperor Scorpion 23:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC), Hey i luv sektor too. MORE DEADLY THAN THE DAWN!!!!!!. I agree with ya Emoink, I think Noob is better, i mean Noob is a way better character and has a kooler design. Many users and admins in the chat say Scorpion is way better than Noob. But i think Noob > Scorpion! Yeah i said it! Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 18:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes He was being an immature idiot, so I banned him. He'll be back in 2 weeks. --ByakuyaTALK 00:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) chat room hey lets go 2 the chat room Thanks... Noob saibot mk 9 tackle.jpg Noobrendermk92.png NoobMK9VS.jpg Noob Saibot's Ninja Stars.png Noobalternateconcept.png Noob saibot mk9 ending havik.PNG Noob Mask(MK2011).png Noob-Smoke Bio Model Deception.PNG Um, Thanks for the gallery Emoink15... Emperor Scorpion 03:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) chat room ok mk100 Stop Stop adding images that are already in the gallery to articles. and if they are not, put them in there, not in a header. Your second warning. 13:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) badges i got more badge points mortalkombat100 About images Read this 15:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Final warning ^ --ByakuyaTALK 15:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) You deserved it. I warned you 8 times. Literally. 8 Freakin' times. I'll give you one more chance, but do NOT do it again. Understand? --ByakuyaTALK 04:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, you will NEVER come to the chat again. Kapo and Tremorfan have informed me of your shit. Your fake guilt trip didn't phase me at all, so you failed sir. Be glad that you arent banned from the site completely. --ByakuyaTALK 08:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Save me from your pitiful guilt trip. It's an awful act, and it won't work. You have brought nothing to this site. Your grammar is awful, your sense of humor is TERRIBLE, and you ignore every warning you get. Basically, you're an idiot. And you are not welcome to the chat any longer. Keep up this crap on the wiki as a whole, and you won't be welcome to the site completely. You have disrespected me and my warnings long enough. --ByakuyaTALK 00:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) And you seem to forget this is a WIKI, not a social networking site, like Facebook, for example. This is one of our MANY informative gaming encyclopedias, so stop treating it has a place you dump your pathetic rage and whining on. And we do not "hate" children here, we only DISLIKE the ones that do not listen and act foolishly, such as yourself. --ByakuyaTALK 00:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Stop flooding my page with idiotic rage and just leave already, I'll even help you on your way out. You OBVIOUSLY want my attention. If you're sick, leave. If you are sick of admins, LEAVE. If you 'hate' this site, LEAVE! You're just embarrassing yourself now. I am now done with this conversation, as I am growing quite tired of your whining. --ByakuyaTALK 00:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:soz 1. Until I unban you. 2. No, they haven't joined yet. 3. Obviously you didn't read my whole post. I don't hate you. I hate your immaturity, along with you moronic rages. Anywho, Improve on your grammar. It's awful. --ByakuyaTALK 00:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) the video its just a funny video about Cereal hey its metallicakid GODDAMN!!! Byakuya really fucked u up the ass there uh?, anyway wanna talk MK? whenever you get the chance we can talk back and forth, allright. Havik, Dairou and Noob FTW. Metallicakid, out Ok?, this is Metallicakid! Dude, i just got through reading your posts on Byakuya's page, If you like Metal Music and Mortal Kombat then we can be great friends dude, you are not alone when it comes to that stuff of nobody likes me, hell, i went through that myself. Some People would tell me MK sucked after MK3 or even 2, well you know what it didn't, it has and always will be flawless, and that rock and metal sux!, it's better than the bullkrap all these other kids listen to these days, you know. But Byakuya has banned me and i am OVER IT NOW. I just wanna say, if you wanna talk about MK or Musik with meh? you are more than welcome to. I am still going through that stage of, damn nobody understands me and always wants to be arguing with meh, you know? But MK is awesome, and if you play deception, armageddon, or MK 2011 online tell me your gamer name and i will play mk wit you. im bored with Black Ops, DR2 Case Zero, and LA Noire already, it really is time to play a REAL game like MK, you know? I don't feel the same way i do when i play those other games besides MK. Anyway this is metallicakid ready to kick some ass on MK online! Don't listen to what some people say about me on this site, THEY DON'T KNOW SHIT!!!!!! Later bro, see ya! Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Seriously, Metallicakid? You keep going on and on about that, I didn't start shit, YOU are the one left the immature comments on my page. Just shut up about it already. --ByakuyaTALK 21:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) im not lieing i have somebody much hotter then Mileena also yes i live in hawaii Mortalkombat100 08:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) who her name is raina Mortalkombat100 09:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) bya is rude i said u said hi and then Byakuya600 said i dont care Mortalkombat100 23:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) sup mk100. it's metallica here. I kinda feel your pain. But it's ok. Mileena HUGE TITS FTW!!!!!! metallicakid, out pie i said hi 2 evrybody he was the only 1 who said some thing and i saw what he said on your taik page Mortalkombat100 23:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) how 2 add Categories u just go 2 the bottom of the bottom of the page and click add Category Mortalkombat100 01:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) yes yes Mortalkombat100 02:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Tekken no Mortalkombat100 02:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just thought I dorp by and say hi. Tremorfan94 06:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat I think you've had a long enough punishment. So I've decided to unban you from the chat. You're free to come back now. Just don't act up anymore, please? --ByakuyaTALK 03:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) First: Sign your post Second: Wasn't my fault. Why would I do that on purpose? It's just Wikia's chat sucks and glitched. Thats Fine Haha no need to apologize. I really do not mind. Reguards, XV DEaD ShOT xV 11:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I found it on Google under Kenshi Avatar if you want it. :) XV DEaD ShOT xV 11:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) its mk100 hey emo Barrymk400 05:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ed boon hey its ed boon Ed boon 01:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) hey im mk100 and your not Mortalkombat100 02:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes It's metallicakid and i would love too be an admin on the Metallica Rox wiki! Thanks Emoink15! Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 23:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Mortalkombat100 03:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) wanna go to the chat Mortalkombat100 08:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) u kant add pictures to moveset pages. Mortalkombat100 19:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, pal. And welcome back. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 03:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Pencil-! Hello; I don't really need much help on this wiki, but thanks for the offer! I am fairly active on here, I just look at the place mostly but I still edit. :P [[User:Pencil-|''Chidori!!]] Re:Re:Hey Pencil-! I'm very familiar with this wiki. What is the wiki you are working on btw? --[[User:Pencil-|''Chidori!!]] SIgnatures, I understand you're pretty talkative. But when leaving a message on someone's talk page you don't put four marks (`) you put four tildes. (~) ''Chidori!!''